Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recently, the demand for data traffic through a cellular network on mobile devices has been increasing. A macro-cell base station (BS) may cover a unit coverage area and have limited capability of the data traffic, and a small-cell BS (such as, for example, a micro-cell BS, a femto-cell BS, a pico-cell BS, and/or others) may cover a smaller coverage area than the unit coverage area.